


Two Years Later . . .

by WritingEngine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingEngine/pseuds/WritingEngine
Summary: It had been two years since anyone lived in the flat 221B on Baker Street . . .
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Two Years Later . . .

It had been two years since anyone lived in the flat 221B on Baker Street. Sure, people definitely still lived in other parts of the building and Mrs. Hudson remained the landlady. But 221B remained untouched, void of people, and any ounce of life that may have been there once upon a time ago. Mrs. Hudson tried many times to rent it out to people, but no one bothered with taking the lady's offer. Whether they just didn't want to deal with whatever paperwork may have been tied to the offer or if they didn't trust living in a flat with someone else, she wasn't sure.

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson!" a chipper voice greeted. Mrs. Hudson had just exited the flat to gather food from a store, but the unexpected greeting caught her off guard. The happy-skippy voice came from the man in front of her, who wore a thin pair of glasses along with a cheeky grin, short brown hair leaving his forehead rather bare, and her eyes were almost immediately drawn to the man's funky yellow-red-green tie around his neck. He had on a light blue and white office shirt under a nice black coat.

"H-hello, dear," Mrs. Hudson replied, snapping back to reality in an instant. She couldn't remember when she last saw the man, but it must've been sometime ago if he remembered her name. "Do you need something? Pastries, perhaps?"

The man chuckled and shook his head. "No no, Mrs. Hudson. While you do make pretty mean pastries, I'm actually here about your flat. 221B is still available to be rented out, isn't it?"

"Oh." Mrs. Hudson blinked a few times before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh! You want to live here? That's wonderful!"

"Mike.. For the love of god, you need to slow down for me next time!" Another man came along, panting quietly. He had blondish grey hair and dull blue eyes. He wore a tan-colored sweater that very slightly reached the bottom of his palms, and Mrs. Hudson swore she recognized it from somewhere.

"Mrs. Hudson, I know you probably don't recognize us, but my name is Mike Stamford," the first man said, smiling happily as he glanced from the woman to the other man. "This is my good friend, John Watson."

Mrs. Hudson watched the short man for a moment before nodding quickly. "Well it's very nice to meet you, dear. Your flat is right upstairs, and you have a flatmate waiting there." Then she walked past the two men, waving back at them. "I need to make an important run to prepare dinner for tonight, and I hope you two have a swell day!"

"Goodbye, Mrs. Hudson!" Mike called after the older woman, then nudged his friend into the flat. "I really want to meet your flatmate, John. Maybe you'll get to live with a cute woman.. or cute man, if you swing that way."

"I'm not attracted to men, Mike. We've been over this." John huffed, swatting at his friend's hands before reluctantly going up the stairs to 221B. He didn't mind his flatmate being a man. He just didn't want anyone to assume they were fancying each other or anything of the sorts. He stopped when he reached the flat, hesitating before opening the door with surprising ease. "Hello-"

A tall man wearing a purple buttoned shirt, black pants, and shiny black shoes was sitting in a chair across from the door with a gun aimed straight at John's chest. His hair was black and curly, and his eyes were a glistening kind of blue. "This is my flat. Why are you here? Get out."

John glanced down at his chest with a frown before stepping into the room, watching the other man carefully. "My name is John Watson, and I'm here as your flatmate. Mrs. Hudson, the landlady, said she's renting it out to me."

"I'll let you get settled, yeah?" Mike asked, though he waited for no answer and gave John a pat on the back before carrying on his way out of the flat.

"Mike-" John huffed before closing the door after his friend left, then turned back to the other man. "Do you have a name?"

"One that matters? No." The man replied, closing on eye as he pointed the gun at the smiley-painted wall and shot twice at it. He seemed content after firing and refocused on John. "But people call me Sherlock Holmes."


End file.
